mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyman Good vs. Dante Rivera
The fight was the Bellator debut of Dante Rivera. Fights The first round began and they touched gloves. Rivera landed a body kick eating a right and a right uppercut, they clinched. Good just mauls people, huge welterweight. Rivera kneed the body eating lefts to the body. 4:30 remaining. Rivera kneed the body. 4:15. Rivera landed a right uppercut kneeing the body and ate a knee. 4:00. Good kneed the body and ate one, Rivera landed a right uppercut. Rivera kneed the body and ate one. Good landed a right to the body. 3:35. Good stuffed the single, two big right uppercuts and a knee to the head. Rivera landed a right uppercut. 3:15 remaining. 3:00. Rivera landed a right uppercut and a right. Good landed a left. Good kneed the thigh. 2:35. Rivera kneed the thigh. Good replied and Rivera replied. Good landed a right uppercut. 2:15. Grueling. 2:00. Jimmy echoing Rogan about how grueling it is. They traded knees to the body, Good landed another. Good landed two rights. Good kneed the thigh twice there. Right uppercut. 1:35. Rivera right uppercut. Rivera kneed the body twice. 1:15. 1:00. Rivera exchanged words with the ref. Rivera landed a left inside. 35. 15. Rivera kneed the body. Good worked a single and got it. He kneed the face as Rivera stood to the clinch. The first round ended, 10-9 Good. "Spin him and look for the trip. Elbow and work the body," they told Rivera. He said "Okay." The second round began. Hmm, stream froze. Of course. Lol I bet the Internet went off briefly. Haha gotta watch this thirty second bullshit advertisement after I refreshed. 2:15, they're in the clinch still. They exchanged a knee to the body. Rivera kneed the body. 2:00. Good landed a short right. Rivera kneed the thigh. 1:35. Good two lefts to the body, Rivera kneed the body twice. 1:15. Good kneed the leg. Rivera kneed the body twice there. 1:00. "Short elbow!" Good landed a footstomp. Good kneed the body. Rivera replied hard. 35. Good kneed the thigh. Good worked a single and got it to guard. 15. Rivera worked rubber guard, lefts from the bottom there. To the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Good. His corner was silent as the grave. Rivera's still doing his odd blinking in the corner. "Pull guard and work on your back if we ask you," they told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rivera came forward relentlessly, briefly had him down, they clinched. Hmm. "He said with resignation in his voice. I was waiting for you to sigh." Hehe. 4:35. Good kneed the leg twice. "This has pretty much been the fight." 4:15. Rivera kneed the body. Rivera landed a left elbow, ate a knee to the body and another. 4:00. Good kneed the leg. Rivera landed two rights and ate a knee to the body. 3:35. "Break off and hit him, Lyman!" They broke, Good landed a right and ate two, they reclinched. 3:15. 3:00. Rivera landed a left elbow. He kneed the body. He kneed the body. 2:35. Rivera kneed the body and ate one there. 2:15. Surprised the New Jersey crowd isn't booing. 2:00. "Good just wants to get another W." Good kneed the body. He landed a left and ate two rights and a knee to the body. 1:35. Good kneed the body. Good landed two lefts. 1:15 remaining. Good kneed the groin, that was a hard one. 1:00. Rivera shook it off, they continued touching gloves, they clinched. Good kneed the body, 35 left. Rivera landed a left elbow. He's throwing now. 15. "Work!" He kneed the body and landed a left hook, Good kneed the body and landed a left and two rights and a big knee, two rights, Rivera broke and ran blocking a high kick. The third round ended. They touched both gloves together and hugged, heh. 10-9 Good. 30-27 Good. Good still has a lot of energy, could go two more like that easy. They hugged again awaiting the decision. "I have absolutely no idea what the delay is." "Unless we have a robbery decision here, let's see." 29-28, 30-27 x2 for Good. They hugged again. I think Rivera deserves another chance in Bellator, been a fan of him since TUF. Really good guy.